


I Love You

by sweet_potato



Series: The Chronicles of Kuroo Tetsurou's Bad Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KUROO IS A DORK, Lev is a Bundle of Sincerity, M/M, Tsukishima is Surprisingly Romantic, happy birthday kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potato/pseuds/sweet_potato
Summary: With fireworks as the background and apple caramel taste in their lips. Unable to look anything else but getting enamoured harder in each of their presences, the realization dawns on them like ‘DAMN I DON’T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU IN MY LIFE’





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our Best Boy!
> 
> disclaimer:unedited  
> sorry in advance ><

“So……”

“no”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“precaution”

“But–”

“no”

“Stop cutting me!”  
_beeeepppp_

Rejection [ _n_ ] the dismissing or refusing of a proposal, idea, etc. The action of spurning a person’s affections.

Traditionally, that’s not how he wants to start his beautiful tale of happy ever after story, moreover with something that titled _‘I Love You’_ from the beginning. But there is nothing traditional about him. Far from it, he likes it in the most uncommonly possible way, or it starts to be more common, or not, or whatever.

If he ever likes being traditional from the start, he will go the safest route with beautiful long hair, cute high pitched giggles, and a pair of soft jiggly boobs, not muscly hard thighs, a too sharp tongue that only knows sarcasm and a pair of balls with a dick in between.

Not that he has a problem with girls in general, oh he loves girls, the marvellous embodiment of Aphrodite, he just, let’s say, _indiscriminative_. Love is love. He never puts suffocating walls around himself when it comes to love. He is ready to give any kind of loves and he is far too ready to receive any form of it in exchange.

It’s just his luck that the one who holds all his adoration and adores him equally now comes from the other spectrum of what traditionally acceptable.

Just because it’s uncommon, doesn’t mean it’s wrong.

There is nothing wrong with the pleasant tightening of his throat when sometimes, the first thing he sees after opening his eyes is a pair of drowsy eyes stares blearily at him. The warm heartburn inside his chest when he finds one of his shirts, or t-shirts, or his old jerseys plastered in a slender torso is not unwelcomed as well. There is nothing to be ashamed of such joyous indescribable feeling inside his chest.

Well, the point is, he is far from being traditional.

Even so in his most untraditional way, starting a happy ever after story with a rejection is too much. La La Land ends with such a twist that leaves his heart aching for days after all, and it starts with a rejection scene. That’s why he really hopes he can start this story with anything other than rejection scene.

Proverbial says, Man proposes, God disposes. Damn his luck.

In all honesty though, he can’t say that he doesn’t see its coming. From the very first time the idea came to his mind, he had seen the rejection, big and bold and in blinding yellow neon sign. Well, at last he has, _had_ , tried. God should have seen his persistence and gives him point for trying.

Trying to do what, if someone so kindly may ask. Trying to do a noble feat for the sole reason of the kindness of his heart aka trying to engage his beloved sluggish cynical bestfriend in a totally healthy discourse about his once in a lifetime second years anniversary with his as cynical boyfriend.

Totally not to rave about how wonderful and amazing his 730 days are with his as wonderful and amazing boyfriend.

Of course not, he has more delicacy than that.

His nonstop babbling is just, _hype_ , or people on twitter nowadays say, **wig**. Ok, maybe not literally but his wig really is snatched when he thinks that his relationship will have its second anniversary by the end of this week!

Oh, sweet two years.  
  
Damn 730 days long of happiness and loving stares and ton stolen kisses and big uwu cuddling energy and relentless midnight calls and hot steamy sexes and soft rosy tones and Kenma can you believe it?! I’ll have my second years anniversary with Tsukki! How many hours are in two years? 730 days multiply 24 hours….emm, around a hundred and, **ANYWAY** what should I give him? Diamond ring? But I don’t have that much money! Common ring? But it’s too soon. What if Tsukki takes it too seriously and expects a marriage after that? I’ll wait until he graduates at last. Dinosaurs? I gave him in his birthday. Roses? But he doesn’t like rose. Oh, what about that flower from my fiction? What was it again? Italian white? Ohhhhhh, nice idea me! Or chocolate? Wait! Me covered in chocolate! Oho..Tsukki will like it. And red ribbons! Me wears nothing but covered in chocolate and red ribbons! Ooooor I’ll just give him myself. No chocolate and no ribbon, just myself. But I already give him plenty. Kenma? Hello? Kenma? He cuts the call!!!!

Which is thrice.

Kenma cuts the call **thrice**. Whoever thinks third time is a charm must don’t know the feeling of being cut off for third time in 24 hours. Consequently.

To think he has been such a good, better, and best friend for Kenma since they were in diapers. That’s exaggeration, but you know what he means.

Actually, it has not to be Kenma. Kuroo is such a wonderful human being with perfect social skill after all. He has a bunch of perfectly as socially capable bestfriends other than Kenma. The problem is, as much as his choice of bestfriends is not limited exclusively to Kenma, a ‘GIFT?!? How about giving him cicadas? Or Gomez’s signed ball?’ automatically makes Bokuto disqualified, while his other friends?

 _ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding_. Speak of the devils.

The little thing sent from hell keeps dinging amid his sorrowful mulling time. Why just why, when he needs his friends the most in crucial turning event of his tender 20+ something years, they all agree to turn into the minions of Satan and manage to bake him alive. With a cherry on top nonetheless.

The cursed evil messenger – probably buried under the cushions or under the couch or heck if he cares – has been constantly dinging the same monotone _ding_ for about an hour now. On another occasion, he will be so thankful by the dings because, _hey my friends are paying attention to me!_ But now he wants nothing but wishing the ding to disappear from the earth forever. Who the hell did make that ding anyway?

He can go through this. He can pass this lowest moment in his life. He has gone something worse, he can do it. He convinces himself over and over again out loud.

The thing is, he has no one to blame but himself. In a brief weakness of confusion and urgency, he typed and sent a single ‘if I organize a flash mob to celebrate my second years anniversary, do you think Tsukki will like it?’ message toward the brand new group chat he just created. 

What was he expecting? Supportive comments were appreciated. Constructive criticisms were more than welcomed. Suggestive ideas were permittable.

What did he get?  
To name a few: Yaku’s ‘Nice! High school musical thingy? How ‘bout cheerleaders?’ or ‘The Great Gatsby’ from Fukunaga, or Lev’s ‘HARLEM SHAKEEEEEEE!!!!!!’, or Yamamoto’s ‘Nooooooo! It should be Just the way you are!!’.  


To name many, the last time he checked his phone it consisted of ‘LMAO, nice one Yamamoto! I can’t wait for Kuroo to pull that trick’, ‘ultraman’s style’, ‘how about do it in your own simple way?’, ‘ALADIINNNNNN!!!!’, ‘HAKUNA MATATA~!!’, ‘THAT’S LION KING, YOU DUMBASSS!!’, ‘OOHHH…Kuroo-san why don’t you dress up as Simba?’, ‘AS EXPECTED LION IS SO COOL!!’, ‘Lev SHUT UP!!’.

Goodbye humanity. There is nothing can be done to restore his faith anymore.

Single melodious chime that he can recognize even in his deepest dream puts him in alert. The melodious chime that he puts specifically for only one person in his phone and no other. The single melodious chime that turns the evil device sent from hell into cupid’s harp from heaven. 

Frantically he scrambles from his couch to find his phone.

“Moonshine!”

“Hel- why are you panting? What are you doing?”

“a little flexing” he wheezes his answer. “SO?” he adds a bit too eager.

“Good grief! Yes, I’m coming over this weekend”

“YAASSHHHH!!”

Oh God, thank You for restoring his faith in humanity.

  


***

  


It’s blue. It’s orange. It’s pale lilac. It’s deep purple. The colours dance around behind his closed eyelids. When he opens his eyes, it’s gone.  
  
It’s brief. Sunset always is.

He remembers, Shakespeare described it in a way that gave dread as much as it brought faith, as he put sunset, death, and expire in the same page as nourish, love, and strong. Some other described it like a blessing, a promise of a new something, a new dawn, a new day, a new hope.

He used to think, it’s not always that deep. Though, there was some extent inside himself that wanted to relate to all poets who sung its praises.

He couldn’t, for he never understood the significance of sunset. For him, sunset was just a fragment of chaotic wavelengths colours once a day. There was sunset yesterday, there is sunset today, and there will be sunset tomorrow. The colours may vary, but the base of thing remains the same, a brief partition between day and night.

But you see, human’s living process is a process of learning, understanding, and relearning over and over again. He couldn’t relate because he never knew, has not understood the significance of sunset.

Until he does.

The picture of chaotic blue, orange, pale lilac, and deep purple remains clear in his closed eyes, in that fleeting moment he knows – down to the very bones of his body – it’s his sunset. It’s the one sunset that will always be etched inside his head.

It may be not as beautiful as the sunset yesterday. It probably will be less stellar than the sunset tomorrow. For many it may appear as the usual sunset. For many it may be just the usual cycle of time before night.

For him it’s the sunset that brings the light back into his life.

Considerably distance away, parallel to the horizon as the sun sets slowly, darkens the world bit by bit, he sees a figure ascends steadily step by step. Turning his day a bit brighter and brighter. How ironic it is, that the only sign supposes to bring back darkness to the world, brightens his life instead.

His mind comes back to those people who get their time frozen in the sunset. Perhaps it’s never about the setting of the sun or the colours bursting above. Perhaps it’s always what they capture in the sunset. Perhaps, it’s always about what their heart _sees_ in the brief changing of colours.

What he sees, between the twilight and the flickering lamps, an overly too familiar slouching figure – still a bit too far away to picture the features but he knows by heart anyway –, exists exactly where he belongs, among the colours and the hues, among the songs and the praises, among the beauty and the perfection, that he is.

What his heart sees, the sole harbour to anchor all his yearning and longing is walking back to his life. Giving his life, _life_.

His sunset is in a standstill as the figure – two severe eye bags under his eyes, hazy half lidded eyes, chapped lips with a small smile plastered on it – stops barely inside his arms reach.

None of them inclines to utter any sound, just standing there, staring at each other and embracing themselves in their presence.

The time ticks again when familiar slender fingers move to caress his face lightly, tracing the line of his eyebrow, his cheek, his nose, barely to his lips, and rest back in his cheek.

“Are you waiting for me?” is spoken so tenderly like it’s only meant for him to hear. It probably is.

“Yeah, the silence inside is too heavy to bear without you around”

“and I said I’d be 2 hours late”

“It’s okay. 2 hours feels like nothing compared to those days when I couldn’t see you”

“sappy”

“Just the way you like it”

“I don’t”

“liar”

“hmmm?”

“mm”

The slender fingers from his cheek are now tangled tightly with his own calloused ones. The slouching figure who stopped barely an arm away now is slouching lower to fit the vacant spaces of his broad one. The smiling chapped lips now press light kiss to his warm pulsating neck.

That is a bit wrong. It shall not be there.  
He takes the face from his neck and offers his own lips instead.

This is it. It’s the right thing.

But it’s not enough.

He needs more.

He craves for something more.

He slides his other hand toward the soft disarray golden locks, holds it firm, opens his lips and deep–

“I won’t do that?”

“what?”

“I won’t make out with you outside”

“WHAT?!” Kuroo shrieks.

“Just by looking at your glazing dreamy eyes I know exactly what it is inside your head.  
You wait for me outside as my silhouette walks closer with sunset in the background and rosy colours in the sky, our hair sways in slow motion as we jog closer and closer, you open your arms and I will leap into it with a big loving smile in my lips, after a long hug with some twirling around in between, you will whisper one of your lame lines and we’ll kiss passionately because of our burning longing of each other and yadda yadda the stars and the moon will shine less bright because I shine the brightest in your eyes”

“……………………”

“………”

“Tsukki, **WHAT??!!** ”

“As I said, I wouldn’t do that. While I really appreciate you for waiting me outside, but I won’t do that”

“NO, NO, NO!! I mean…. you got the sunset and make out parts right, but….. our hair sways in slow motion? And you shine the brightest in my eyes?!”

“well…you know…you always go around saying I’m your moon, and……and I always blind you and…… “

“Our burning longing he said~” 

“Shit. Stop grinning!”

“That’s a good reference! I’ll put it in my narration the next time we meet”

“Whatever”

“I’m so proud! I’m so proud of myself~”

“Stop it please!”

“Tsukkiii~ lemme give you a hug~ feel my burning longing for you~”

“No! no…..stop!! please stop!”

“You are so cute when you blush. And to think it’s our second anniversary~”

“I’m not blushing. I’m cold”

“Tsukkiiiiiii, it’s summer!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t go cold. And one more thing, please, stop sending your fiction to our group chat. Yamaguchi never lets me live after that”

“Ehhhhhh??? But Bokuto always loves it. And when I sent ‘The Day Tsukishima Kei Saves the Mankind’ toward Oikawa, he said he loved it too”

“YOU WHAT?!” it’s Tsukki’s time to shriek.

“Well, that guy loves aliens. So.....”

“And you thought it’s a right thing to send him your lewd fantasy about me and aliens’ tentacles? Oh My God, you are lucky I’m so in love with you. Otherwise, I will report you of defamation of my character”

“In my defence, Oikawa told me the tentacles scenes were very graphic and _imaginative_ ”

“For God’s sake, I never signed for any of this when we agreed to date each other”

“But you are too in love with me to withdraw from all of these” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows the way he knows will make Tsukki forgive him.

It always does.

Tsukki on the other hand looks half affronted half disgusted half plotting murder but half so smitten with Kuroo.

Oh wait, it’s in four parts so, it’s not half, but quarter part! Anyway, who will be bothered about division when Kuroo can take a mental note to buy new t-shirts instead? Tsukki looks so good in his oversized t-shirt. _Good job me!_

  


***

  


So, there were the idea and the _idea_. The former was of his asshole Satan’s minions of friends’: ways to make Kuroo embarrasses himself in front of Tsukki 101, while the latter was his very own not really original idea: the flash mob.

After long neglecting in his part – he was not sulking, no, really not – and much laughing in his friends’ part, they finally had something that resembled so much of a healthy discourse of his second years anniversary plan with Tsukki, though still with little snide remarks every now and then from Yaku. At least they progressed.

By the time they reached ‘just cook for him. You are an amazing cook. Give him all the dishes he loves and you’ll get all his love’, ‘that’s right, the way to get a man is by his stomach!’, ‘and his dick’, suddenly Lev sent a breakthrough ‘just go watch the newest Jurassic World, he’ll be very happy!’

 **Yaku Morisuke** : You dipshit! It won’t be any different than their usual romp. And we have taken all this time to discuss this useless matter not for you to give your very plain idea in the end!

 **Haiba Lev** : But Yaku-san

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : Lev..as much as I love you and I hate Yaku for belittling my crisis here, I have to agree with him. Rejected.

 **Haiba Lev** : but

 **Nobuyuki Kai** : it’s ok to have something simple. But for a second years anniversary at least it needs to be a little more romantic than that

 **Yamamoto Taketora** : IT HAS TO BE THE MOST ROMANTIC OF ALL!! IT’S A BIG EVENT!! ONCE IN A LIFETIME!!

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : Yamamoto, the capslock please

 **Yamamoto Taketora** : besides, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SUDDENLY GET SUCH A PLAIN IDEA ANYWAY?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : Yamamoto, the capslock

 **Haiba Lev** : But I asked Tsukki just now

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : YOU WHAT?!!!!

 **Yamamoto Taketora** : Kuroo-san, the capslock

 **Haiba Lev** : I asked him whether he would like flash mob and he said no. He hated it. So I asked what he liked, and he told me he liked nothing

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : AGFJGFJAHFJKHFJKHAJKFHAHJK

 **Haiba Lev** : when I told him Kuroo-san would be sad, he told me that watching Jurassic World was more than enough for him

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : YOU BIG DIPSHIT!!!! WHY DID YOU ASK HIM?!! IT WON’T BE ANY MORE SURPRISE IF HE KNOWS!!! What did I do in my past life that deserves such punishment now?

 **Haiba Lev** : Ehhhhhhhhh??? Does someone hurt you?

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : **YOU!!!** I MEAN IT’S YOU!! YOU FAIL ME AS A HUMAN BEING!!!!

 **Yaku Morisuke** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Good one, Lev!! (*￣▽￣)d

 **Nobuyuki Kai** : now please calm down. Let’s take the good thing from it. You don’t need to stress out what to do anymore

 **Yaku Morisuke** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Haiba Lev** : AH and he said to tell you, Kuroo-san, that if you ever do something outrageous, he will bring cops along.

So there went their ideas.

The good thing is, as Kai said, he doesn’t need to stress out what to do. The not so good thing? It’s supposed to be their once in a lifetime second years anniversary. It’s supposed to leave an unforgettable memory that when they remember it by 40s or 50s they will smile and recall it with fond smiles in their lips.

“……that’s why I hate how you always portray me in your–, and you are not listening to what I’m saying”

“Eh, I’m sorry moonshine, what are you saying?”

Both of them sprawl in the couch – actually they kinda cuddle with all their limbs and arms are in a tangled mess together and Tsukki’s head leans in his shoulder, but Tsukki hates that term, so.. –, cheap takeouts in the coffee table, and the second Jurassic World is played.

“Nothing. I'm not saying anything. On the other hand…” Tsukki corrects his body so it angles toward Kuroo, “..please tell me, what is it occupying your mind? Our next secret make out location?”

“R U D E! As much as I love you, it’s so rude of you to think of me just as walking raging hormones”

“Tell me what is it that distracted you then? Bored of my presence?”

“I will never be.” He kissed Tsukki’s forehead to assure him more. "I just…. I am contemplating with myself that I’m too plain to be the main character in a story. Even in my own story”

“how come?”

“Like, I don’t really have any particular special trait. I’m not that extremely good looking or smart. My ranking in class is standard at best and so is my blocking.  
And I definitely am not a prince of an unknown kingdom or the son of some Crazy Rich Asians. I don’t have any supernatural power nor transformation ability.  
The only distinguishable trait about me is this annoying bed hair. That’s why I think I’m not suitable to be the main character of a story. Even when I tried to impress you with something in our second years anniversary it only turns into our plain usual Jurassic World marathon”

Tsukki looks unimpressed.

“Let me continue please, not that I dislike Jurassic World, but it’s our once in a lifetime second years anniversary, it’s supposed to be meaningful and unforgettable. So when we are in our dawn time, while sitting in our rocking chairs like that scenes I love the most from Up, looking up our album together we’ll remember it so fondly without any bits of regret because we spend our time together so splendidly”

Tsukki keeps giving him his ‘why do I associate myself with such lowlife’ stare that it perplexes him.

“What?”

“what?”

“I mean…., really, WHAT?”

“well……, so, what?”

“Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

“Tetsurouuuuuuu” it’s troubling how Tsukki can utter his name playfully while giving him upgraded deadpan stare.

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“what?”

“No, WHAT was that?”

“what was what?”

“Tsukkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

“Tetsurouuuuuuuuuuu”

“ **THAT!!!!** That is what?”

“Oh, in case you don’t know, that’s your _name_ ”

“Oh My God, please, I was born with it. But why is THAT?”

“Why is your name Tetsurou? Dunno, let me ask your father the next time we meet”

“TSUKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Hahaha, what? You always call me by my name”

“WHEN!?”

“when you are talking about me to your friends. When you are talking with Akiteru in the phone. When you are gushing about me to your grandma. When you are making me appears in your fictional stories. When you are-”

“Ok, ok. I get that. But…..”

“You don’t want me to call you by your name?”

“I DO!” he answers it too fast. Well, the progress of this topic is too fast. “I really do. But……”

“You should try calling _me_ by my name too”

“But, Tsukki……”

“But what? You don’t like the idea?”

“I do! I really do. But……”

“but what?”

“buuuutttttttt……..”

“are you a broken recording now?”

“But….” he sits straighter and faces Tsukki fully, “you should call me by my first name after we make out in our yukata in the summer festival next week!!  
With fireworks as the background and apple caramel taste in our lips. And while other people are enamoured in the fireworks’ display, we are enamoured in each other eyes!  
unable to look anything else but ourselves while the realization dawns on us like ‘DAMN I DON’T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU IN MY LIFE’  
then as our hands are clasped together, we’ll be pushed together by the crowd so you are pressed against me, and in the moment when we are so close to each other I’ll call you by your name breathily ‘kei.........'  
and while you are still overwhelmed by the realization that you love me so much, you will be staring intently into my lips, and you will softly call me by name like a whisper in the wind, Tetsurou……..”  
Kuroo takes a moment to breathe from his mini emotional speech and stares Tsukki with his most earnest hopeful intention. “It’s supposed to be like that!!! Not like thiiiiiis”

Tsukki ‘Tsukishima’ Kei, God bless his soul, hasn’t murdered Kuroo with his gaze or hasn’t pierced his soul with any sharp object close by.

Tsukki only sits straight and closes his eyes, inhales a very deliberate deep breath, and counts from five to one. When his count reaches one, he opens his eyes again and sees Kuroo still in his earnest hopeful stare, well ok, Tsukishima Kei is weak for that. He won’t kill him yet.

He restarts it again, while noting not to be swayed by the stare, and looks Kuroo with all his attention he can muster.

Still in his very deliberate calculated way, he takes both of Kuroo’s hands in his>

“Kuroo Tetsurou-san” he begins,

“I will,” he makes sure to punctuate his words clearly,

“never” calmly,

“ever” steadily,

“call you by your first name” firmly,

he pauses

“not under the fireworks,” he clenches Kuroo’s hand,

“under the falling maple leaves,” he puts his left palm in Kuroo’s left cheek

“under the snow” his right palm in Kuroo’s right cheek

“nor under sakura trees.” he cups Kuroo’s face with a little force

“So, by all means, you don’t need to worry about your absolute outrageous scenario anymore” he finishes his own speech by kissing Kuroo’s lips sweetly and smiles menacingly.

“E V E R”

  


***

  


If this story is written from Kenma’s point of view, the title will be ‘Tsukishima Kei's and Kuroo Tetsurou’s disgustingly whipped and gross romantic comedy, _stay away from me please_ , and Tsukishima those are not kitty eyes by the way, that will be the greatest disgrace to the whole feline family’.

Fortunately, this story is written from our beloved Kuroo Tetsurou’s point of view. Any inconvenience from other characters will not influence the title. Hooray! 

Behest to all the romantic fuckers, we will still go with ‘I love you’ as the title. And indeed, those are kitty eyes he has been giving Tsukki, Kei.

  


***

  


It takes 42 minutes for Kuroo to calm Kei down –good job me!!–, little apologetic kicked kitty eyes here, feather light caresses there, light smooches in between, and smooth nuzzling as the finishing move.

Usually it only takes between 17-22 minutes to calm Kei down.

Is his first name scenario that horrible? Maybe they should kiss in the crossroad as they part ways, rather than under the fireworks. Or in front of Kei’s apartment if they go the ‘I’ll take you to the very last minute, it means your doorframe’ scenario. Or maybe is it the apple caramel? It’s better than takoyaki tasted kiss though.

Well, he can always refine his scenario.

“Please don’t” Kei says from above his chest.

“Don’t what?”

“don’t think anything and just hug me. Or I’ll get angry again”

“alright” mumbles Kuroo around Kei’s hair.

Kuroo loves kissing Kei’s hair. It’s maybe not his most favourite kissing spot – lips, behind ears, and some other secret parts Kuroo won’t tell (๑ゝڡ◕๑), knuckles, then the hair –, but he loves the texture of Kei’s hair when he kisses it. It’s so _floofy_ and soft and always smells nice.

Kuroo had asked Kei about it. Why was his hair so soft and fluffy and all nice things combined together, Kei, so rude of him, just rolled his eyes and didn’t answer.

“You know” as he idly caresses Kei’s back, “I think you are more suitable to be the main character than me”

“how come?”

“Girls love _tsundere_ character in stories”

“is that so?”

“Yeah. And you are so pale. So thin. Your proportion can snatch any wig”

“wig?”

“ _Suusshhh_. You look good in any outfits. You are smart too. You have a nice voice. To add all of those, you are so kind deep down. The typical asshole with a golden heart kind of main character.”

Kei doesn’t say anything for the longest moment that he thinks Kei is dozing off. Tentatively, he starts again in his soft voice in case Kei really is sleeping.

“Kei?” _yas, yas, yas!!_

“You know, there’s a big flaw in your discourse”

“and what is that?”

Kei turns his head so they are facing each other. Kuroo feels Kei’s hand is wandering in his chest before it stops exactly where his beating heart is, and stays right _there_.

“I don’t like girls.”

Kei’s palm, the one above his heart, clenches his shirt and presses a little force to his chest.

_Oh….._

It takes other more minutes for Kuroo to give his comeback.

“You don’t”

His voice is so thick that he barely recognizes his own voice. He sees the moment Kei’s eyes gleam by his understanding. Seems satisfied with the answer he gets, Kei snuggles closer to his neck.

Kuroo feels his throat constricts so painfully and his heart burns pleasantly. No, no, no, no. He puts the sting in his eyes at bay. He is not going to cry now.

He manages to calm his raging emotion down when he hears Kei speaks again.

“I don’t really care who suits more to be the main character”

“huh?”

“I don’t really mind whether I’m the main character or I’m just a side character even in my own life”

“okay…”

“This story is good enough for me”

“pardon?”

“This story, you and me, us, like this. With every common thing we do every day. Like every common people do in their common life. Waking up, working, eating, bickering, sleeping, and waking up again. Without saving the world or being a hero in a tragic story. I don’t really mind any of it. Even if we are not distinguishable characters from a kingdom or from far away space, even if we are too plain and boring and don’t deserve to be the main characters. Our common story, really, it is good enough for me”

Is it possible to borrow someone heart to love? Because he really needs a new one. The one he has, the one which is jackrabbiting inside his chest, is on the verge of bursting from all the love he has for the oblivious man who doesn’t know what his words _do_ to him.

_God, I love you_

That is right.

_I love you so much_

He doesn’t need to be a prince from some unknown kingdom or has special transformation ability.

_I love you with all my heart and my life_

He doesn’t need to be the most good looking man on earth or the most lucky one.

_I love you with all my dreams and my prayers_

With his and Kei’s body are still tangled together, sharing one heat and one beat,

_I love you_

he thinks, yes, he won’t mind spending this lifetime with this kind of common story.

  


***

As it turns out, this is the best once in a lifetime second years anniversary ever.

  


***

  


“I rawr you”

Kei looks at him blankly.

“I meaw you”

Kei still looks at him blankly.

Here, inside his small apartment, a week away from summer festival, exactly when his second years anniversary is, stands Kuroo Tetsurou while holding two pieces of garments – t-shirts –, a bright red one with ‘I meaw you’ in his left hand, and the blinding orange with ‘I rawr you’ in his right hand.

In front of him, in his well worn couch, sits the love of his tender 20+ something life with the blankest stare a mankind he ever knows can muster.

“So?” Kuroo adds.

“one of these days, I will seriously murder you”

“WHY?!!!!!!”

“no”

“But…”

“No!”

“Rawr means love in dinosaurs’ language! So does meaw in cat’s language!”

“-ven”

“what?”

“…..six…..five…….four…..”

He should consider an assurance one of these days, in case Kei really plots a murder for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know who Gomez is, [Gomez](https://t.co/8REXdnwzZF)  
> and Bokuto had tried to give Tsukki a reindeer for Christmas present before in Let's Haikyuu!


End file.
